Bayang Kaca
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Mizushipping. Multichapter./ Cinta bagi Seto Kaiba, bagaimana ia dapat menyembunyikan jati dirinya; cinta bagi Kisara, bagaimana ia dapat mempercayai Seto.


**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Author: zephyrus 123**

 **Warn: cerita alternatif, bisa dibilang dunia alternatif juga, mungkin agak keluar dari karakterisasi manga/anime. SetoKisara, mizushipping. Multichap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh seorang Seto Kaiba adalah ia bisa jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Cinta yang ia rasakan tidaklah sekecil kelopak bunga pertama di musim semi, tidaklah sebesar gedung-gedung angkuh yang ia miliki, dan tidak pula seluas jangkauan menggurita perusahaannya kini. Cinta itu dengan perlahan merambat melewati labirin logikanya dan sekarang dengan nyaman menetap di dalam dirinya.

Tangan kanannya, Roland, pernah mengatakan, "Seperti mesin yang telah kehilangan sistemnya; Anda rusak."

Alih-alih tersinggung, pemuda itu tergelak pelan sambil memutar kursinya pada jendela kaca di belakangnya. "Jika bisa, aku juga ingin hanya main-main, tapi apa yang kurasakan tidak sesederhana biasanya. Kau bisa memanggil seribu wanita menawan ke sini, dan jika aku mau aku bisa mengatakan, 'Aku mencintaimu,' ataupun, 'Kau sangat cantik,' pada mereka satu per satu, tapi jika saja kau bawa dia ke sini, aku tidak akan berkutik. Lidahku akan sekaku baja dan kerongkonganku akan lebih kering dari gurun."

"Anda berlebihan."

"Aku hanya mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakan oleh mesin-rusak ini."

 **.**

 **.:Bayang Kaca:.**

 **Chapter 1: Cinta Bagi Seto Kaiba**

 **.**

 **.**

"Roland, kau di sana?"

Terdengar suara sol sepatu yang mendekat dari sesosok pria berkacamata yang tidak asing lagi di seantero Domino City, terutama pada ajang turnamen Battle City beberapa waktu lalu. Daripada Seto, Roland lebih dikenal sebagai penggerak KaibaCorp.

Roland membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang agak merosot. Presiden KaibaCorp itu seperti biasa lebih tertarik memandang cakrawala dari sebalik jendela kaca kantornya daripada berbicara berhadapan.

"Kebetulan sekali Anda memanggil saya. Sepuluh menit lagi ada rapat dengan—"

"Apa yang harus kuberikan?"

"Huh?" Roland tidak begitu mengerti, namun ia berusaha memberi jawaban yang tepat. "Anda hanya perlu mendengarkan presentasi dari mereka, jika setuju, kita kerja sama."

"Bukan itu, Roland. Kalau masalah itu aku sudah ahli," ungkapnya dengan besar kepala. Seto kemudian memutar posisi kursinya menghadap penasihatnya itu. "Sebentar lagi hubunganku dengan Kisara memasuki setahun. Menurutmu apa yang harus kuberikan?"

Roland memutar bola matanya. "Bahkan seorang Seto Kaiba yang arogan pun tidak tahu harus memberi apa. Anda diwarisi perusahaan besar, Anda bisa memberi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini. Rumah, perhiasan, uang—apa pun!"

"Itu terlalu berlebihan, dan aku kira dia tidak menyukai hal begitu. Dia hanya tahu aku sebagai _duelist_ , bukan pemilik KaibaCorp."

Memang benar.

Selain para petinggi dan beberapa orang internal, tidak ada yang mengetahui status Seto Kaiba selain sebagai seorang _duelist_ andal yang dikontrak perusahaan besar KaibaCorp. Meskipun ia telah dengan resmi diwarisi perusahaan KaibaCorp, sebelum umurnya dua puluh tahun, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui profil dirinya. Bahkan rekan bisnis KaibaCorp pun tidak menyadari bahwa maskot KaibaCorp, Seto, yang selalu ada di ruangan rapat adalah pemimpinnya. Roland selalu memainkan perannya dengan sempurna.

"Sebentar lagi usia Anda 20 tahun, sudah seharusnya Anda mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Dia akan menghindariku."

"Tidak ada yang mau menolak Anda jika tahu apa yang Anda miliki."

"Aku harap begitu, tapi aku merasa dia akan menghindariku nantinya."

Roland menghela napas panjang. Persoalan cinta baginya tidak sesulit yang Seto pikir, jauh lebih sulit jika terjadi penurunan pada grafik perusahaan, tapi entah mengapa ia juga dapat dibuat lelah oleh permasalahan pribadi tuannya itu.

"Jika dilihat dari umur Anda dan Kisara yang masih tujuh belas itu, lebih cocok kencan seperti kebanyakan muda-mudi sekarang."

"Aku juga melakukan itu, tidak akan ada bedanya dengan hari biasa."

"Seperti yang saya bilang di awal, Anda bisa memberi apa pun; termasuk tiket KaibaLand. Saya pikir itu bukan masalah besar bagi Anda."

Seperti orang dungu yang kembali mendapatkan kepintarannya, Seto berdiri dengan menggebrak meja kerjanya. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, kau memang bisa diandalkan, Roland. Siapkan dua tiket untuk minggu depan."

Pria bongsor itu terkekeh, "Itu masalah gampang. Sekarang Anda harus bersiap-siap."

 **.:123:.**

Kisara adalah nama yang selalu berhasil membuat Seto menghentikan kesibukannya, bahkan di tengah rapat internal sekali pun ia tidak peduli.

"Halo, Kisara, ada apa?"

" _Happy anniversary_ , Kaiba! Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama setahun ini. Semoga kau selalu mendapat yang terbaik."

Seto terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia berniat mengatakannya setelah rapat selesai, namun ternyata gadis itu mendahuluinya.

Seutas senyum tersimpul kemudian, hal yang jarang terjadi ketika ia di kantor, "Terimakasih, Kisara. Aku harap aku tidak sering membuatmu kesal."

Terdengar suara tawa ringan dari seberang sana. "Tidak, Kaiba, kau yang terbaik."

Dari sudut yang berbeda, mereka berdua tampak merona. Kalimat itu memang singkat namun dapat tersampaikan dengan baik hingga Seto tidak sanggup membalasnya.

"Besok bisa ketemuan?" Setelah terjadi kecanggungan beberapa detik, Kisara memulai.

Diajukan pertanyaan seperti itu, pemuda itu refleks mengalihkan pandangan pada Roland yang duduk di salah satu kursi ruang rapat. Pria itu menggeleng sebagai konfirmasi, lalu memperlihatkan catatan penuh skedulSeto sebagai isyarat.

"Baiklah, sore jam 5 di taman kota."

Pada titik inilah Roland benar-benar mempertanyakan logika tuannya.

 **.:123:.**

Kisara pada dasarnya adalah gadis pemalu, ia bukanlah tipikal yang senang berbicara banyak, namun hanya pada Seto ia merasa dapat membicarakan segalanya. Seto pun tidak pernah mengeluh mendengar cerita keseharian gadis itu yang telah ia hapal.

"Aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, bukan sesuatu yang spesial, tapi aku harap kau mau menerimanya," gumam Kisara setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Seto mengangkat alisnya. Kisara lantas mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah strap ponsel dengan _amigurumi_ (boneka rajut) Blue-Eyes White Dragon di ujungnya.

"Kau membuatnya?" tanya pemuda itu takjub. Meskipun _amigurumi_ yang ia terima cukup kecil, namun rajutannya sangat mendetail sehingga menyerupai aslinya.

"Iya, sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu. Karena Kaiba suka Blue-Eyes White Dragon, jadi aku buatkan itu. Walaupun tidak begitu rapi—"

"Tidak, ini sempurna."

Seto tidak bisa berbohong. Jika ia berbohong akan tergurat jelas di raut wajahnya. Kisara pun tahu pemuda itu benar-benar memuji hasil karyanya. Senyum gadis itu tidak pernah secerah ini.

Tidak ingin kehilangan momen berharga itu, Seto mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. "Aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Tiket KaibaLand."

Walaupun hanya sekilas, Seto dapat melihat perubahan signifikan dari raut kekasihnya itu. Layaknya sebuah film yang pergerakannya diperlambat sepersekian detik; seandainya ia diberi kesempatan, Seto bersumpah tidak akan menawarkan tiket itu lagi jika gurat itu yang ia peroleh nantinya.

"Maaf, Kisara… kau tidak suka? Aku bisa menggantinya dengan yang—"

"Aku suka, Kaiba. Aku juga belum pernah ke KaibaLand," ujarnya sambil kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

Seto tidak mengerti apakah yang ia lihat sepersekian detik tadi nyata atau hanya buah dari ekspektasi terburuknya. Namun sedikit-banyak ia merasa lega melihat senyum itu kembali merekah bagaikan kuncup sakura pertama yang mekar.

"Namanya mirip denganmu, ya, Kaiba. Lucu sekali," guraunya sambil membaca nama taman bermain terbesar itu.

Seto mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin. "Iya, kebetulan sekali," ucapnya membenarkan kalimat Kisara.

"Apa selain kemampuan Kaiba bermain kartu, nama juga yang membuat Kaiba dikontrak oleh KaibaCorp?"

"Aku kira karena kemampuanku, nama hanya kebetulan." Di saat itulah Kaiba berupaya menghindari tatapan Kisara.

Kisara mengangguk setuju tanpa memperhatikan gelagat lain kekasihnya. "Tidak mungkin Kaiba pemilik KaibaCorp," gumamnya yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Seto mendengarnya, namun tidak ingin membalasnya. Pembahasan mengenai perusahaan selalu berhasil membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi impuls penasarannya tidak pernah lepas. Bagaimana reaksi Kisara mengenai perusahaannya itu? Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya? Apa semua akan berubah dan lenyap begitu saja?

"Kisara."

"Ya, Kaiba?"

"Sebenarnya, aku—" Kisara mulai menatapnya. Ada sulur yang tidak Seto mengerti pada pancaran matanya, dan ia pun ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lebih baik kita cari makan. Sebenarnya aku sudah lapar dari tadi. Dan juga, sepertinya _mereka_ mulai menyadari keberadaanku di sini."

Gadis itu tergelak pelan, membuat apa yang dirasakan Seto beberapa detik lalu menguar hilang. Mungkin memang lebih baik begini.

Seto bangkit dari duduknya, tidak menggubris beberapa penggemar yang datang menghampiri. Ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Kisara yang kemudian disambut hangat oleh gadis itu.

 _ **Tsuzuku, to be continued, bersambung—**_

 **A/N: Sudah sejak lama memfavoritkan pasangan ini. Dari saya SMP sampai skripsi belum selesai tetap mencintai mereka. Akhirnya dapat menulis tentang mereka, dan semoga tidak terhenti di sini.**


End file.
